


Взятое без спроса

by okzzzzana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Art, Drama, Fanart, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okzzzzana/pseuds/okzzzzana
Summary: В Британской мифологии Бузинная матушка —дух-хранитель бузины, нещадно мстящий за порчу своего дерева без спроса.И я сразу подумала, а ведь быть может то, что все владельцы Бузинной палочки фигово закончили — оно не просто так.И единственный способ все это прекратить — добровольно вернуть обратно то, что однажды взяли силой.
Kudos: 5





	Взятое без спроса

**ПОВЕРЬЯ**   
В Британской мифологии Бузинная матушка —дух-хранитель бузины, нещадно мстящий за порчу своего дерева без спроса. В скандинавской и германской мифологии бузина считалась обиталищем Старейшей Матери, у которой необходимо было спрашивать разрешения, прежде чем срубить сучья или спилить само дерево. Датские лесорубы перед рубкой бузины говорили: «Хильдемоер, Хильдемоер, позволь срубить твои ветви».   
Рассказывают множество историй о несчастьях, постигших людей, которые осмелились срубить священный колючий кустарник. Если колыбель была сделана из древесины бузины, "Госпожа Бузина" могла навредить или похитить младенца. Из бyзины запpещалось делать детские игpyшки, иначе y детей болела бы голова. Уснувший под бузиной человек видел во сне царство мертвых Хель. Существовало поверье, будто в бузину превращаются ведьмы и, если срубить ветку, дерево будет кровоточить. В Линкольшире верили: сжечь бузину – значит привести дьявола в дом.  
В польских и yкpаинских поверьях бyзинy запpещалось ломать, выкоpчевывать, так как это могло пpивести к смеpти человека, несчастьям и pазличным болезням, а также падежy скота. Считалось, что там где выломан кyст бyзины - никогда ничего не выpастет. Известны истоpии о том, как человек не мог найти доpогy, блyждая вокpyг бyзинового кyста.  
  
 _Крестьянин, попытавшийся срубить ветку священной бузины, нависавшую над священным колодцем, накликал беду на свою голову. Он сделал три попытки; дважды останавливался, потому что ему чудилось, будто горит его дом, но убеждался, что это лишь наваждение. В третий раз он решил не поддаваться, срубил ветку и понёс её домой, но тут обнаружил на месте своей хижины пепелище. Этот крестьянин пренебрёг предостережением._  
(Wood-Martin W. Traces of the Elder Faiths of Ireland. 2 vols. London, 1902)  
  
 _Услышав однажды, что заболел ребенок в доме, соседнем с моим, я отправился посмотреть, в чем дело. Ребенок выглядел вполне здоровым, и я сказал об этом, но его мать объяснила мне:  
— Да все это из-за тупой башки мово мужика! Вон чо вышло: полозье у колыбельки поломалось, дак он додумалси, вырезал новое из бузины, а у Бузинной-то госпожи спроситься забыл! Ну, и нате вам, она разозлилась, пришла, да как щипанула малого, что он аж с лица почернел. Тут уж я подскочила, выкинула полозье, вставила липовое, и теперь малой ничо, поправилси.  
Это было для меня новостью, и я решил расследовать эту историю. Вернувшись домой, я отправился прямо на двор, где старый Джонни Холмс рубил хворост. Улучив минутку, я подбросил ему пучок веток бузины и спросил:  
— Ну, ты-то этого не испугаешься, верно?  
— Понятно, не испугаемси, — отвечал он, — Чего их пугаться, когда они уже сушины. А вот если бы зеленка была, я б не стал. Сперва спросился бы у Старухи, как положено.   
— А как положено?   
— Да все просто: говоришь «Старуха, старуха, дай мне свово дерева, а я тебе свово дам, когда деревом вырасту»._  
(Сельский фольклор, выпуск V: Линкольншир, собрано Элизой Гатч и Мейбл Пикок, 1908 год)


End file.
